


Zona Nyaman

by euniche95



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Cheating, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euniche95/pseuds/euniche95
Summary: Aku tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa pertemuan yang tidak disengaja denganmu mampu merubah hidupku seperti ini, Tsukishima Kei.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 6
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	Zona Nyaman

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 - Did you ever love me? (+ Realizations)  
> #HaikyuuAngstWeek2020
> 
> *based on : Amigdala - Kukira Kau Rumah*

Aku tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa pertemuan yang tidak disengaja denganmu mampu merubah hidupku seperti ini, Tsukishima Kei. Malam itu adalah malam yang dingin di Tokyo, aku sedang berjalan menuju sebuah café dekat kantor untuk menemaniku bekerja lembur. Disana aku bertemu denganmu, duduk dalam kesendirian menikmati secangkir latte dan sepotong kue strawberry. Kamu tidak berubah sama sekali, atau bahkan malah kamu menjadi lebih tampan dari saat terakhir aku bertemu denganmu, 5 tahun yang lalu setelah acara kelulusan SMA. Selagi menunggu kopiku yang masih dalam proses pembuatan, aku memutuskan untuk menyapamu duluan, “Tsukki? Hai, apa kabar? Udah lama banget kita ga ketemu ya?” Kamu menengadahkan tatapanmu dan memberikan senyum lebar kepadaku. “Yachi, aku ga nyangka bakal ketemu kamu disini. Udah 5 tahun bukan sih?” Kami mengobrol sedikit, menceritakan tentang kehidupan masing-masing, Tsukishima sekarang sudah menjadi seorang kurator museum di Sendai dan aku sendiri, Yachi Hitoka adalah seorang editor di sebuah majalah fotografi. Karyawan café memanggil namaku, memecah keasyikan kami saat berbincang. “Tsukki, aku duluan ya. Kerjaanku numpuk banget di kantor. Aku senang kita bisa ketemu lagi seperti ini.” Kamu memegang lenganku, berusaha menghentikan langkahku. “Berikan aku alamat e-mailmu, supaya aku bisa menghubungimu kalau aku sedang berada di Tokyo.” Kalimat permintaan itu adalah awal mula cerita pendek kami di Tokyo.

* * *

Hampir setiap 2 minggu sekali, Tsukishima akan datang ke Tokyo untuk bertemu dengan para kurator-kurator museum di Tokyo, hal ini dilakukan selain karena Tsukishima masih anak baru, tetapi juga untuk saling memberikan petuah kepada satu sama lain terkait pekerjaan mereka di museum. Dalam kurun waktu itulah kami bertemu, awalnya Tsukishima memintaku untuk menjadi pemandunya ketika kami jalan-jalan mengelilingi Tokyo tapi lama kelamaan hal ini menjadi kebiasaanku untuk menjemput dia di stasiun dan dia berujung menginap di apartemenku. Satu hal yang tidak Tsukishima tahu adalah sebuah kenyataan bahwa selama ini aku memiliki rasa yang terpendam semenjak kami duduk di bangku sekolah. Kami berada di sebuah klub debat Bahasa Inggris yang sama, membuat kami saling mengenal satu sama lain karena kami harus berjuang bersama. Aku tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk mengungkapkannya sampai pada titik perpisahan di antara kami.

5 tahun tidak bertemu, aku pikir perasaan terhadapnya sudah hilang ditelan kesibukan kuliah dan pekerjaan, tetapi buktinya aku disini berada di sisi Tsukishima yang sedang terlelap di sebelahku. Pertemuan dengannya membawa kembali semua perasaan yang terpendam di dasar memoriku. “Aku berharap kita bisa bersama sampai seterusnya, Kei.” Ucapku berbisik sambil mengusap pipinya pelan. “Bukankah kita sudah bersama seperti sekarang ini, Hitoka?” Aku mengerjap kaget, Tsukishima bertanya tanpa membuka matanya. “Kalau sudah sampai tahap tidur bersama, apakah mungkin ini hanya sekedar one night stand di matamu, Hitoka? Karena bagiku ini lebih dari itu. Sudah malam, jangan terlalu memusingkan hal seperti ini. Ayo tidur.” Tsukishima merengkuhku dalam pelukannya, “Ah, maaf Kei. Aku hanya takut kamu pergi dari sisiku. Baiklah, ayo tidur. Selamat malam, bulanku.”

Aku hanya bisa bertemu dengan Tsukishima kurang lebih 6-7 hari dalam 1 bulan, jarak memisahkan kami tetapi bagiku itu lebih dari cukup. Tsukishima berada dalam jangkauan pelukanku saja itu sudah sangat cukup bagiku yang dulunya hanya bisa memendam rasa padanya. Kami juga masih saling memberi kabar meski berada di kota yang berbeda, tapi kami tidak pernah memberi embel-embel atas hubungan kami ini, tidak pernah ada ajakan _‘ayo pacaran’_ atau _‘kamu mau jadi pacarku ga?’_ , kami berdua hanya mengikuti arus yang berjalan pada takdir kami.

Tahun pun berganti, ini sudah menginjak tahun ke-2 hubungan tanpa status antara aku dan Tsukishima. Kami masih merasa nyaman dengan kondisi yang seperti ini. Tidak pernah satu kali pun terbayangkan di benak kami untuk merubah status kami yang sekarang. Mungkin berbeda urusannya ketika berbicara tentang pernikahan dan kami belum pernah menginjak topik tersebut. Sampai suatu saat, kami menghadiri acara reuni SMA. Memang tidak ada yang tahu tentang hubungan kami kecuali kami sendiri. Di acara reuni aku mendengar sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak pernah aku dengar. “Tsukishima Kei katanya udah tunangan sama Kuribayashi Runa ya? Cocok sih cowoknya rada beringas kalo marah, ceweknya kalem gitu kan.” Ucap salah satu alumnus, “Iya tuh, tadi kutanya ke Runa katanya hubungan mereka emang menuju ke arah sana sih. Akhirnya ada yang bisa menaklukan seorang Tsukishima ya, mulutnya pedes gitu mantan anak debat sih. Hebat juga Runa.” Timpal yang lainnya. Aku harusnya tahu bahwa obrolan tadi adalah pertanda untuk mundur tapi aku bisa apa? Aku masih mencintai Kei-ku.

Minggu depannya, Tsukishima kembali datang ke Tokyo tapi ada yang berbeda kali ini dia memintaku untuk menemuinya di café pertama kali kami bertemu. Aku mendapati dia menundukkan wajahnya, tidak ingin melihat ke arahku sama sekali. “Kei? Ada apa? Ayo ngomong. Kalau kamu diem aja gini mana bisa aku tahu masalahnya apa?” Aku mencoba membuka obrolan. “Hitoka, kita sampai disini aja ya. Aku ga bisa lanjutin hubungan kita lagi. Aku merasa bersalah sama tunanganku.” Nafasku tercekat, mendengar Tsukishima menyebutkan kata tunangan di depanku membuat dadaku sakit, _lalu kita apa selama ini?_ “Hitoka? Maafin aku. Aku udah ga bisa bohongin dia lagi. Aku sayang sama dia, Hitoka. Runa means so much to me. Aku tahu aku salah, maka dari itu aku minta maaf secara langsung, aku mau kamu denger langsung dari aku.” Amarahku memuncak, bagaimana bisa Tsukishima bilang tunangannya sangat berarti sedangkan selama 2 tahun ini dia berani membohongi Runa dan berselingkuh denganku seperti ini? “So I am nothing to you then? Selama ini kita apa, Kei? One night stand yang keterusan? We are having so much fun together. You love it when we’re having sex, I already give my all to you but you pay me with this? Kamu bilang hubungan kita serius tapi ternyata selama ini aku cuma selingkuhan di belakang Runa?” Tsukishima memperlihatkan wajah bersalahnya, tidak mengelak dari semua pertanyaan yang kulontarkan. “Did you ever love me, Kei?” Sebuah pertanyaan telak yang membuat Tsukishima membelalakkan matanya. “I do. I am. Tapi aku ga bisa terusin ini sama kamu, Hitoka. Kita memulainya dengan cara yang salah. I’m sorry.” Saat itu juga amarah mengambil alih pergerakanku, aku mengambil gelas yang penuh dengan air mineral di atas meja dan menyiramkannya ke wajah Tsukishima, “Kamu tahu Kei, aku pikir kamu rumah. Because I know I will come home to you in the end of the day. Tapi, ternyata kamu cuma motel murahan.” Aku melenggang pergi meninggalkan Tsukishima yang kini menjadi perhatian semua orang di café.

Aku merutuk diriku sendiri yang seharusnya sudah tahu bahwa ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat tapi aku malah menyangkal kenyataan di depan mataku. Pertemuanku dengan Tsukishima membuatku sadar bahwa apa yang dikatakan orang tentang zona nyaman ternyata memang benar, aku terlalu santai berada di zona nyamanku dengan Tsukishima. Menganggap bahwa hubungan kami baik-baik saja tetapi pada akhirnya aku terlena dan lupa bahwa di dalam zona nyaman tadi tidak ada yang bertumbuh di antara kami, hanya status stagnan yang tidak bergerak sama sekali.

**Author's Note:**

> Pertama kali nulis pake bahasa Indonesia :') Mohon maaf kalo ini jatohnya cringe hehe, see you tomorrow!


End file.
